Doce Vingança
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: OneShot. Hinata sentia que algo estava faltando em sua alma. Apenas Neji podia devolver isso. Através de uma luta.


_**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi é meu.**_

_**Fic mal feita e muito bobinha... mas fiz ela com base numa fanart em que Hinata esta feliz e Neji nocauteado.**_

'_**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**_

_**Doce Vingança**_

Sorriu de forma tímida e doce, enquanto seu rosto era tingido por um tom avermelhado. Já havia se passado tanto tempo e ela ainda continuava a ser aquela menina tímida e frágil, que corava por qualquer coisa.

Ia ficar em casa outra vez, não tinha missões e não queria treinar sozinha, na verdade, nem ao menos queria treinar. Não estava mais gostando de ser ninja. Sempre gostou, sempre se esforçou, mas no fundo faltava algo, algo que havia sido tirado quando fora derrotada pelo seu primo.

"Neji!" – Exclama uma certa Hyuuga assustada

"Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo aqui?" – Pergunta Neji com sua voz calma e indiferente

"N-Nada." – Responde a menina abaixando a cabeça

Maldição, sempre ficava sem jeito perto dele. Queria poder se vingar daquele ser cínico e das palavras que a feriram a tanto tempo atrás, naquela luta.

"Quer ir treinar?" – Pergunta Neji

Hinata podia quase jurar que viu um sorriso malandro no rosto do primo, mas poderia ter sido só sua impressão.

"Claro." – Sua voz sai mais animada do que pretendia

Neji apenas levanta uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a resposta da prima, mas finge que nada ouviu e vai até o pátio.

"Vou me vingar." – Pensa Hinata determinada – "Vamos começar?" – Pergunta com uma falsa timidez

Estava cansada de ser sempre tímida e fraca, pelo menos como ninja ela tinha que ser diferente. Queria que Naruto estivesse olhando para ela agora.

Neji coloca-se em posição de ataque e vai para cima de sua prima, tentando acertá-la com aquele jutsu incrível que somente os membros do clã Hyuuga sabiam fazer. Hinata consegue se defender de todos e tenta atacar, mas Neji estava mais forte do que da outra vez e se defende com facilidade.

"Você não mudou muito." – Diz Neji de forma zombeteira

"Vou provar para você que no clã Hyuuga podem existir dois gênios." – Diz Hinata ativando o byakugan mais uma vez

A luta continua, e ninguém está ferido. Neji estava ainda meio surpreso pela reação da prima. Mas nunca ia existir dois gênios no clã, precisava falar isso para ela.

"No clã Hyuuga só existe espaço para um gênio, e esse sou eu." – Diz Neji com certa fúria, conseguindo acertar um golpe em Hinata, que apenas sente escorrer um pouco de sangue pela boca

A garota de olhos perolados se afasta um pouco e limpa o sangue, ficando em posição de defesa e esperando pelos ataques do primo. Neji não demorou em atacar, porém, este caiu na armadilha que a garota havia preparado. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu acertar Hyuuga Neji, acertou a ponto de faze-lo cuspir sangue e cair de joelhos no chão, com uma das mãos apertando o peito no local ferido e a outra apoiada no chão.

"Acho que você tem razão, existe apenas um gênio do clã Hyuuga." – Diz Hinata não corando pela, talvez, primeira vez

Nunca Neji ia se dar por vencido, levantou-se e a luta, que a muito deixará de ser um mero treino, continuou. Mas a irritação do Hyuuga mais velho apenas fez com que sua concentração se perdesse, e consequentemente, Hinata achou mais brechas na sua defesa quase absoluta. Finalmente a Hyuuga mais nova ia conseguir se sentir completa como ninja novamente.

O pedaço que faltava em sua alma estava aos poucos retornando, a cada gota de sangue que saia da boca do seu primo, era um pedacinho que voltava a completar sua alma de kunoichi.

Finalmente o golpe final e um corpo vai parar ao chão, ou ao menos esse era o seu destino, antes que uma pessoa segurasse o corpo entre seus braços.

"Neji, você está bem?" – Pergunta Hinata voltando a ser a doce menina preocupada e tímida

"Você ficou forte." – Comenta Neji antes de fechar os olhos e ficar adormecido por algumas horas

A Hyuuga se sentia completa novamente. A tanto queria se vingar do seu primo. Ele a fizera parecer fraca na frente do seu grande amor e ninja modelo: Naruto.

Mas agora já havia acabado e seu primo dormia pesadamente, com o corpo e o chakra afetados. Possivelmente ficaria sem treinar e executar missões por uma semana, talvez duas.

Mas ela não se importava, por culpa dele ela havia ficado com seqüelas por muito tempo, seqüelas na sua alma e orgulho principalmente.

Com um tranqüilo suspiro, a Hyuuga levou o corpo de seu primo até o aposento do mesmo e começou a fazer os curativos nele.

"Eu não vou mais fugir. Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser." – Diz a menina sorrindo – "Naruto, olhe para mim agora." – Pensa a Hyuuga se sentindo mais forte


End file.
